


Lustful sidemen

by Captain_jack_harkness



Series: lustful~sdmn [1]
Category: sidemen - Fandom, sidemen and friends, sidemen xix, ultimate sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Gay, KSimon, LGBT, M/M, Multi tasking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sidemen, Smut, Tbh theirs a few sentences of plot but that don't count it's mainly porn, YouTube, i love writing about two straight guys, just Simon sucking JJ off, ksi - Freeform, listening to the Hamilton soundtrack while writing gay smut he would be proud, miniminter7, sidmen and friends, sidmen smut, sidmen xix, their totally in a secret relationship tho, theirs like no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Just a simple smut of Simon giving JJ a blow job.Requests open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a proof reader and someone to hit me if I don't write. I'm also on wattpad as sdmnanom so follow me their for my longer works.

JJs POV 

I look over at Simon who's sitting on my bed shirtless, he's been their for the past hour waiting for me to finish editing so we can go out. I smile at the site of him grinning looking down at his phone.

"I'm nearly done now." I sigh, "I should have did this hours ago I'm so stressed."

"You know sex is a good way to destress." He shrugged, It's been days since we had sex so I get why Simons suggesting it. 

"We're already late and I don't have Simon I'm still not done." I look back at my computer and watch back what I just edited, after about a minuet Simon unzips my jeans, "Simon we don't have time."

"You finish editing while I give you a blow job." Simon smiles at me as he gets my dick out, multi tasking I like it. 

As soon as I start editing again I feel Simons lips around my tip, moaning in pleasure I try to continue editing. This won't work unless I finish this. Simon starts to lick up my shaft before wrapping his soft lips around me again, taking more of me into his mouth. 

"Fuck Simon." I moan as he starts to lick my tip as I look down at him, he looks so good on his knees. 

Simon stopped and said, "Your meant to be editing." 

"It can wait." Simon once again took me all without gagging, I grab a fist full of his hair and moan louder. 

I'm so glad we're meeting the boys at Nando's so we are alone. 

"Simon." I moan, "I'm close."

Simon licks around my balls looking up at me big eyed before sucking on my tip. 

"Fuck!" I moan loudly and I cum in his mouth. 

Simon swallows it like always, Simons fucking amazing at his. 

"Still stressed?" Simon asked.

"Not any more."


End file.
